


水瓶

by yuanyejacylove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyejacylove/pseuds/yuanyejacylove
Summary: 水瓶里的热水要打开才能让人感受到热气，李灿总是担心里面的热水会不会凉。不过后来就不担心了，因为哥哥们就是他的热水。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 4





	水瓶

李灿是一只装满了开水的保温瓶，外面的人触的是冰凉，内里全是滚烫。

回家的路上夫胜宽戳了戳李灿，“你打算报什么社团。”

“不打算报。”李灿刚喝了口水，把保温瓶塞回书包里。夫胜宽侧过身子来对上李灿的脸，“不要那么无趣嘛灿。”

李灿把他推开，继续往前走，夫胜宽嘟嘟囔囔地冲上来。“你报的音乐社吧。”夫胜宽并肩时听到李灿这样问。

“对啊，还有硕珉哥。你都不知道音乐社的社长李知勋有多严！我刚才去面试的时候生生看到一个同年级的小孩被骂哭了诶，明明只是爱好嘛不用那么严肃的啊……”一问到这个夫胜宽就像打开了话匣子一样叨叨不绝，李灿作出了一个浮夸的惊讶表情，“那你过了吗？”

明明知道这样问没有必要，但看到夫胜宽一副骄傲的样子拍了拍胸脯，“哇，你都不知道他听到我唱歌的时候有多骄傲。”李灿情绪仿佛被夫胜宽带着一般飘到云端。

“诶，你看那个骑自行车的是谁啊。”夫胜宽踮起脚看刚才从身边擦过的车，顺着视线望过去，是权顺荣。

身上被一双手搂住，李灿皱眉抬头去看这个比他高一点的哥，“你真不打算报舞社？”夫胜宽低头问。

淡蓝色衬衫被刮起，头发张牙舞爪地在空中飞舞，不过一会权顺荣就只剩下一个背影了。“我不是那种人。”什么嘛，夫胜宽听到后放开了李灿，“什么不是那种人？你不是很喜欢跳舞吗，而且你跳的也很好啊。”

好友的夸奖李灿只当笑话一般听了就过了，“快点走吧，今晚数学老师那个老女人布置了三张试卷，明早写不完别抄我的啊，到时候两个人错的一样又要被叫到办公室了。”说完就一跳一跳地跑走，然后听到夫胜宽在后面大喊，“啊，李灿你怎么老是哪壶不开提哪壶！”

第二天很悲催的是夫胜宽仍然抄了李灿的作业，结果两个人一起被罚在教室里打扫。

回家的时候天色很晚，晚霞染遍了整个天空。夫胜宽指着半落不落的斜阳对李灿说，“你看，这太阳像不像一颗咸蛋黄，红红的冒油的那种。”

“哥你不会比喻不要乱用。”

夫胜宽摸了摸鼻子，似是为了转移话题一般张望着，“灿哪，你看音乐社和舞社在联合排节目呢。”

“哪里？”

为了筹备下个星期的联欢晚会，各大社团削尖了脑袋想着怎么标新立异。最被期待的舞社和音乐社向来是争夺最佳舞台的对手，今年两个社团似乎是达成了共识——与其你死我活，不如愉快合作。

李灿和夫胜宽站在舞台的左侧面不远处看他们排练，不出意外地看到了权顺荣。

他和崔胜澈吃力地搬着音乐设备，背后的李知勋抱着手靠在桌子上指挥。

突然想起喜欢上权顺荣好像也是去年的这个时候，可能更早。

权顺荣在台上表演，底下的迷妹尖叫着。  
他被底下攒动的人群左右挤到身子摇摆，依依稀稀看见权顺荣干净利落的舞蹈动作。

跳舞的权顺荣会发光，这是李灿看完的第一想法。其实之前看过很多次网上他上传的舞蹈视频，没有现场来的震撼。

少年时候的喜欢不问因果。第一次被夫胜宽安利着看了权顺荣的视频，心里盛着满满的钦佩在食堂见到他的时候，权顺荣笑着和身边一个瘦高的男生打闹，眼睛微微眯着，脸颊鼓起像一只装满了坚果的仓鼠。

这么可爱的吗。心跳动的剧烈，可是去触摸的时候，只感到温热的血液在胸口里翻滚，他的笑分明让自己的心融化了啊。

后来，再后来，没有然后，李灿死心塌地喜欢上了权顺荣。

稀里糊涂望了权顺荣的背影一年。

“胜宽？”原来李硕珉也在，他放下手里的器材跑到他们面前，“灿也在啊。”

“哥你要排练吗？”李灿转过头问夫胜宽，“没有没有，主唱有硕珉哥一个就够了嘛。”

“呀，夫胜宽过来搬东西！”李知勋冲夫胜宽招手，夫胜宽笑着的脸瞬间变得惆怅，“我日。”

无奈李知勋个子比他小，笑容却充满了满满的威胁——你小子敢不来下次音乐社团建就放你去门口收票。

“灿你要先回去吗？不回去的话叫硕珉哥打电话一起向家里请假吧。”夫胜宽拍拍他的肩，“在这待会嘛，回家也是要写那些写不完的作业。”

李灿白了一眼但还是点头，李硕珉从口袋里翻出手机熟练地给夫胜宽的家里请了假，又把手机递给李灿，“灿，家里的电话号码。”

把手机还回去后夫胜宽就和李硕珉一起笑得大声地跑到器材室里去，李灿在不远处找了个凳子坐下，在书包里抽出作业放到膝盖上面写。

天慢慢黑下来，膝盖上的作业已经看不见了。月亮挂在漆黑的树丫上，月光撒到舞台上后戛然而止，根本没法映射到作业上。

台上的灯光亮了，白晃晃地让李灿终于看清了自己的膝盖上的纸，只是他已经没有心思去写了。

夫胜宽不知道怎么回事跑到了台上，十二个人在台上把整个舞台撑的满满当当。

诶，连网球社的文俊辉和排球社的金珉奎都来了诶。  
好像是集齐了校园里所有的风云人物。

白光和紫光交织着把每个人的面庞照的白皙好看，李灿坐在侧面，脸陷入黑暗里。

他是这场表演无声的，唯一的，寂寞的观众。

他没等夫胜宽出来，自己就背着书包先走了。

年初的时候夫胜宽曾经跟李灿吵过一场，夫胜宽冲着李灿吼，“李灿，你究竟在想什么啊。”

没想什么，夫胜宽带着他去了哥哥们的聚会。KTV里面喧闹，大家玩的很开心。他坐在角落，时不时被哥哥们cue一下，但是很快地他又被所有人遗忘。

回来的时候李灿阴沉着脸，玩得开心的夫胜宽搂着他被他一把推开。夫胜宽好声好气地问了他好久，李灿始终没说什么话，直到在小区门口分道扬镳的那一刻夫胜宽压着他的肩。

李灿跑开了，他没有回答夫胜宽的话。

气喘吁吁地跑到楼底下的垃圾间，一摸脸颊才发现全是湿润，原本温热的泪水已经被冷风吹的冰凉。

他抽着气，跪坐在地上一点点把眼泪抹掉。只是实在不争气的是，眼泪一直流出来，怎么擦也擦不完。

夫胜宽不理解他是正常的。

KTV里面每个人都曾是小时候的风云人物，虽然没见过权顺荣，在父母的最嘴里却没少听过。

他在遇见哥哥们之前，一直以为自己是最会发光的那一个，是世间最为温暖和明媚的存在。

后来才明白，只是年少轻狂。

很多人夸赞过自己，“唱歌不错哇，跳舞也很好，还会一点点rap呢，真是全能的小孩。”

什么都不错，等于什么都不出色。

每个优秀的人都有他们值得称傲的点，权顺荣有舞蹈，李硕珉夫胜宽会唱歌，李知勋会编曲，其他人甚至靠着那张脸就足够过活。

站在他们身边，越发显得矮小。  
别人的优秀总是可以点燃心中的自卑。

我好像一点也不特别，曾经自负觉得独一无二的自己，也是平庸的。

从小到大都特别听话，妈妈告诉我，不能乱喝外面的饮料，我就抱着一个重重的保温瓶行走在上学放学的路上。

被别人嘲笑而不自知。初中的时候成绩不出彩，也不算太差，数学老师在台上点名，甚至有时候会不记得名字。

但其实遇到的人对他都很好，尤其是从小到大一起长大的夫胜宽。

放学的时候送他到小区门口才离开，好心地介绍哥哥们认识，几次三番地想让权顺荣看到自己跳舞的样子。

看着夫胜宽落寞的样子，李灿心里被揪了一样难受。可是他没有办法告诉夫胜宽他的痛苦，即使知道夫胜宽并不会嘲笑他。

所以喜欢上权顺荣也小心翼翼地隐藏着。

十六岁的年纪，还真是什么乐趣都没有啊。  
为什么别人的十六岁，就拥有了那么多故事呢？

自己好像只有一个苦涩的暗恋故事可以讲，又长又老套。

李灿抱着书包，幸好没有被地上的水沾湿。  
他一步一步爬上了楼梯，再也没有回头。

这一刻和过去巧妙地重合，又是自己一个人啊，李灿低着头苦笑着叹气。

背后被狠狠拍了一下，“喂，李灿，跑那么快干什么，我看到你走了就很快地冲过来了。”

是夫胜宽，李灿转过身来不知道说什么好，本来是自己的过错先走了。

夫胜宽喘了口气，“是我不好啦，你别生气，外面这么冷你穿的好少，还让你在那里等那么久。”

“我刚和顺荣哥讲呢，你跳舞很好看，他还刚想说要看看能不能把你挖进舞社。”

“嘿嘿嘿，你知道我怎么回他的吗？我说你跳舞太好了瞧不上他们舞社哈哈哈。”

夫胜宽笑着比划当时权顺荣气急败坏的样子，李灿才发现自己眼眶突然湿了。他抱紧了在他面前手舞足蹈的夫胜宽，夫胜宽被突然抱着有点紧张，“诶，灿？”

李灿借他的衣服蹭掉眼泪，等到夫胜宽看到脸的时候李灿正在笑着，“走啦现在很晚了，待会又要挨骂啦。”

李灿蹦蹦跳跳地走在前面，夫胜宽停顿了一下，脑海里浮现了一个画面。

是刚才李灿坐在台下，虽然脸在阴暗里看不清，眼睛却发着微黄色的光。

渴望着，害怕着。

手机里发过来一个邀请，“仓鼠茸”请求加为好友。

李灿点开他的主页，才发现是权顺荣。他颤抖着手点了接受，旁边看肥皂剧的夫胜宽看到李灿这副紧张的样子，把嘴里的棒棒糖拿出来，“什么嘛这么开心。”

“哥，顺荣哥是怎么有我的kakaotalk的？”

“我叫他加你的啊，他一直想看你跳舞来着。”夫胜宽回头去看他的肥皂剧，半晌补了一句，“不加舞社认识一下也可以的嘛。”

李灿对着对话框仔细地打了句话，慢慢观摩了半天，确定没有任何错误后点了发送。

“顺荣哥吗，你跳舞很好看。”

对方很快就回了，“谢谢。”

李灿把手机拍到床上，被子蒙脸，“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”果不其然夫胜宽冲过来打他，“嚷嚷什么嚷嚷！不就是加了个联系方式嘛。”

“你不知道！”李灿在床上打滚笑的像个傻子，夫胜宽嗤笑一声，“喜欢他就这么紧张啊。”

糟糕，好像自己戴着耳机没有控制好音量，夫胜宽回过头的时候看到李灿紧张又僵硬的脸，“哥……你说啥来着？”

夫胜宽想打个哈哈混过去，“我说你这样子就跟喜欢他没什么区别。”

意料之中小孩不会相信，破罐子破摔一样地夫胜宽开口，“emmmm昨天刚知道的，我不小心看到了你草稿本上满是他的名字。”

“我靠，早知道我就把它撕了。”李灿张大嘴巴，很后悔的样子，随即抓住夫胜宽，眼里谁瞧谁一副可怜样，“哥，帮我保密。”

“啊那是肯定的啊。”夫胜宽举手保证。李灿呼了口气，“这也好，不然我还要天天瞒着你。”

知道李灿不会生气了之后夫胜宽跳上床，表情满是揶揄，“呀，那个本子上我看到了啥你知道不？‘好喜欢顺荣哥哥kkk’”

李灿满屋子追着他跑，“夫胜宽你给我出来！”

权顺荣在kakaotalk上滴滴李灿，帮他留了个好位置，到时候让崔胜澈带他进去就行了。

那天李灿抱着手机和保温瓶站在门口等着崔胜澈，崔胜澈走过来的时候李灿对他笑了一下，“谢谢胜澈哥了。”

“笑起来这么可爱啊我们灿尼，我之前以为你是个认生的孩子呢，尹净汉这个家伙拉着我不肯让我过去跟你讲话，说是吓到孩子来着。现在想来也没必要嘛。”崔胜澈拍拍李灿的头，“走吧，哥带你进去看表演嘞！”

李灿的位置离舞台很近，离后台也很近。权顺荣化好了妆站在舞台后面的帘布间，看到李灿对他露出一个笑。

其实可以补充一下，当初李灿见到权顺荣笑只觉可爱让人心尖发颤，现在再看，权顺荣的笑倒是有几分温柔和宠溺的感觉来。

他冲权顺荣挥了挥手，做了“加油”的嘴型。

和权顺荣关系熟起来也不过这几日，因为夫胜宽突然被李知勋拉进了表演，他们在练习的时候李灿就坐在旁边写作业，时不时歪头摁着圆珠笔看他们排练。

权顺荣休息的时候坐在李灿旁边，“今天感觉怎么样？”

李灿一开始很紧张，后来权顺荣问的多了，原本过于奢侈的场面频繁的出现在眼前李灿也已经习以为常，能够自然地说出意见来。

“想法真的很新奇呢我们灿。”权顺荣哈哈的笑，挑动着他头上的呆毛，不知道为什么大家都很喜欢摸他的头，可能是因为毛绒绒的头发吧。

方便活动就一起去吃饭，权顺荣举着打好了的饭菜的餐盘递给李灿，“可以了啊灿！”

这个家伙是什么时候记得了李灿喜欢吃什么了的？

夫胜宽酸酸地说，“我觉得权顺荣对你有点特别。”

哪里特别了？

“眼神不一样，行为也不一样。”

后来发现权顺荣家离自己家不远，夫胜宽即使带着怨念的眼神也硬是把自己推上权顺荣自行车的后座。

两个男生共同一辆自行车虽然很搞笑，但是夜晚清爽的风打在脸上，天空被撒上一把荧光粉的夜景实在好看。

李灿告别的时候总是很紧张，这时候权顺荣就会往他怀里塞进一颗糖，“可以泡在水里的。”

权顺荣不会问他为什么不和哥哥们喝奶茶只自己抱着保温瓶，倒是每天塞了一把乱七八糟可以泡水的东西给李灿，有时候是泡腾片，有时候是花茶。

舞台上灯光聚焦，十二个人在台上共同演绎一场精彩至极的舞剧。音乐柔和，李灿坐在台下，释怀了所有的不如意。

其实这样也很好不是吗，李灿这样想着。

嗯？为什么队型没有对称呢？李灿想站起来看又怕挡着了后面的人，顺荣哥不可能犯这样的错误的，几天前还好好的啊。

跳的真的很好，歌也很好听，只是队型出问题了。李灿看到跳完了的权顺荣在后台冲他招手，他跑到权顺荣面前的时候还在思考着要不要和他提。

权顺荣却拉他到地下室去，他疑惑地要开口，才发现底下十一个哥哥都在。

还没卸妆，脸上还有汗水。

“看了这么多遍了的我们灿，会跳了吧？”

李硕珉冲他招手，“我之前可是看过胜宽手机里的视频的，跳的特别好。”

“啊，夫胜宽你什么时候录的视频！”夫胜宽往后面一躲，“啊呀啊呀，跳的这么好给人看看嘛，不会掉一块肉的啊。”

背后的权顺荣推他进队伍里面，“位置都给你留好了，c位自由发挥吧，我们灿一定能行的。”

昏暗的地下室里传来了曼妙的音乐，除了没有观众，没有灯光，没有修饰，多了发光的李灿，这一切和地面上的演出没有任何差别。

“之前十二个人感觉舞台都很空，现在多了一个人才站满了啊。”舞蹈完了金珉奎用纸把刘海上的汗水吸掉，“还记得我吧灿，我就是那个帮你挡掉酒的哥哥哦。”

那天去KTV洪知秀和尹净汉玩疯了，像是哄骗小孩一样让李灿喝酒。就在李灿犹豫着接不接过的时候，金珉奎喝的有点多稀里糊涂地躺在旁边把酒拿过来，“灿还是未成年呢，怎么可以这样就让他喝酒啊。”

李灿点点头，权顺荣把他拉回来，“我还有话跟你说，咱们先走吧。”

只好愣愣地点头，冲哥哥们做了个再见的手势就被权顺荣拖走。

“嗯……哥你要说什么？”  
李灿被拉着歪歪扭扭走到图书馆顶楼的天台，大家都去看表演了，现在这里还没有任何人。

“灿啊，在一起吧。”权顺荣弯了点腰，让李灿和自己的视线持平。

权顺荣的眼睛狭长，远看觉不出什么特别，近看才能明白里面乌黑乌黑的瞳孔藏了多少压抑的情绪。

李灿混混沌沌的，他不敢往那方面想，脑袋里甚至一片空白，可是欣喜却遍布了整个全身，他想办法让自己看起来没有那么失态，于是轻轻点了点头，“好。”

“那以后，你就是我的男朋友了？”权顺荣的气息在鼻尖打转，他靠的更近了。

李灿控制不住地缩起脖子，“啊……是的。”这样的权顺荣有点陌生，但似乎自己早就料到了，从他在舞台上的眼神就预测到了这样的他。

权顺荣退开，嘴角一弯眼睛翘起来，“那就好。”

看着面前有点懵的小孩，其实权顺荣想告诉他，在很久以前自己已经认识他了。

父母是相识的好友，于是他也见过李灿。

一天他挑了个人少的时间想去地下室练习，到了的时候才发现已经有人在练习了。

灯只开了一盏，所以整个地下室极其昏暗。里面的人舞动着身体，权顺荣就这么靠在门框上看。

跳完了抱着保温瓶小口小口喝水的样子也很可爱，权顺荣看着看着就笑了起来，在黑暗中他意识不到自己笑的有多么夸张，有多么宠爱。

他无声无息地退开，还李灿一片清静。每个人都有做一件事情的理由，他到现在都没有询问。

人和人没有办法完全理解或相同，但可以选择保护和尊重。其实不需要问个知根知底又或是打乱他的生活，就这样看着，足够美好了。

小孩被夫胜宽拉来吃了几次饭，畏手畏脚的，很想夹菜给他。食堂遇到也下意识记住了小孩在吃什么。

李灿后来在社团报名的位子前徘徊，权顺荣作为社长一边处理冗长的报名资料一边抽出时间去看李灿有没有来排队。是因为队伍太长了吗？

人走的差不多李灿还没有过来，他对上了李灿躲闪的眼神，这孩子在害怕什么呢？权顺荣揉着太阳穴好笑地想着。

每天放学骑自行车路过的时候都可以看到夫胜宽和李灿在嚷嚷着打闹，“热烈的十六岁啊。”

权顺荣这么想着就笑起来。

对于他而言，这些故事好像也没有那么重要了。

毕竟李灿已经站在他面前了。

下一次聚会大家喝酒喝的开心，李灿小声侧过身来问夫胜宽，“哥，为什么选择了我呢？”

“因为你真的很好啊。”

“我趴在桌子上睡着会帮忙披上衣服关掉手机，知道我家到你家还有一段距离会担心的发短信。即使每次都说我抄作业，试卷发下来也会帮我抄老师笔记。”

“聚餐那次你还记得吗？胜澈哥喝了太多的酒，是你扶他去洗手间的啊。胜澈哥后来还说呢，你有时候比他还像大哥。”

“净汉哥和知秀哥很喜欢你，觉得你很可爱。你好像怎么被说都不会生气。”

“俊辉哥说，你当时被他抱住了意外的没有推开他，他很开心。”

“woozi哥和圆佑哥只是有时候不太爱讲话啦，woozi哥还在想着怎么让你站上舞台来的呢。”

“你可能不记得了，排球组拉伤了胳膊的时候是路过的你跑出去校门买的药。”

“硕珉说，他一直很需要一个像你这样的弟弟。”

“韩率是混血，明浩哥是中国人呢。明浩哥韩语说的没有那么好，我问他的时候他说，他还记得刚来韩国的时候不认路，你咋咋呼呼地带着人家在首尔绕了一圈。至于韩率嘛，你到时候就懂了。”

“哥，那你呢。”

“我吗？”  
夫胜宽有点醉了。

“我也很喜欢你啊。”


End file.
